


Camp

by FrogFacey



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, Morningwood
Genre: Based loosely on a dream, F/F, Lindsey plays the violin because everything makes sense in a dream, highly inaccurate highschool and camp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogFacey/pseuds/FrogFacey
Summary: Kitty doesn't see the point of a camp you only stay one night at, she's sharing a cabin with a witch and someone she can only guess is an elf and she's certain her 5th grade teacher is out to get her.This makes no sense.





	Camp

Kitty never saw the point of one night camps. There was never enough time to actually do anything, all the activities were cut short and there was far too little time to actually make friends.

But her parents dragged her there anyway.

 

Kitty stood on the grass outside the entrance building, suitcase in one hand (She’d never gotten one with wheels because her family rarely goes anywhere. Curse her underprepared mother) and a note from the administration office in the other. It stated her name (It said Jennifer, even though she’d explicitly asked her Dad to say Kitty), her age and her cabin number.

With a sigh and a glare back at the highway her parents had sped down as soon as they’d dropped her off, Kitty marched inside the doors, swinging her suitcase with great attitude and purpose.

The doors lead to a large courtyard where everyone was already waiting, four or so kids craned their neck to look at Kitty, which was fair because all of them seemed to be from hippie parents who’d never seen a girl with ripped jeans and eyeliner before (As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Kitty was definitely going through her emo phase).

She recognised no one, which was great because if her fucking cousin was here yelling shit like “Kitaaay! How’s it goiiing?” and then proceeding to stub out his cigarette on his best friend’s tongue, she’d propel herself into the sun right then and there.

Look, she loved her cousin, but anyone who called themselves ‘Mc.Urine’ wasn’t someone she wanted to be associated with.

 

She sat down at the back of the group and pulled her suitcase onto her lap, taking another cautious look around just in case one of her school friends or weird relatives was there to make her two days and one sleep here hell.

Some tall guy walked in front of the group and cleared his throat, some of the hippie kids shut up but it was generally an ineffective gesture. He tried again, but it was as uneventful as the last time. Another counciler sighed and stood in front of him, clearing her throat and yelling at the top of her lungs.

“Alright, everyone sit down and stop talking.” She yelled, looking impressed with the results.

Kitty sent her a glare from behind the unfairly tall kid in front of her. It was the teacher she hated from in year 5, Ms Brighton.

In hindsight she had no real reason to hate her aside from the fact that she was angry all the time and rarely used manners, which was bad because Kitty never, ever paid attention.

Ms Brighton adjusted her neon yellow uniform bucket hat and continued, yelling despite the fact that everyone was obviously listening and no one was talking.

“What we’re going to do is split up into cabin groups, usually we’d have teams but since there’s not a lot of you we can just make do.” 

Not a lot? Kitty was currently sitting on the outskirts of what could be called a sea of teenagers. 

“It will say on your card what number your cabin is, we’ll line up from one to six over here.”

She pointed to the general direction of...Everywhere.

Ms Brighton nodded, seeming to be impressed by her instructions and went to go join the other camp counselors.

 

Everyone stood up and made their way around and Kitty was soon lost in a large group of confused teens. She hopped over suitcases and people still sitting down and peered over the top of shoulders to see if anyone was kind enough to hold up their cabin number.

Luckily for her, someone did just that. Some elf looking chick with almost angry looking orange hair thrust six fingers into the air and grinned at herself.

Kitty hopped over to her and stood in front of her, she held out one of her hands for Kitty to shake. “Chantal!” She said happily, quickly taking her hand back to hold back up so she wasn’t just holding up her thumb.

“Kitty.” Kitty said, dropping her suitcase to adjust her pigtails.

Soon another girl joined them, she had dark hair, dark eyes and dark red lipstick. Kitty decided that if this was some kind of movie, she’d definitely either be the villain, or the person everyone thinks is the villain. Kitty liked her already.

“That’s everyone!” Chantal said, dropping her hands immediately.

“Aren’t there meant to be four people per cabin?” Kitty asked, picking up her suitcase.

“Odd numbers.” The mysterious girl said.

She had two suitcases, one which Kitty guessed was for her clothes and things, and another smaller, rectangular one. It was glossy and looked professional and definitely not something you’d take to a camp.

“I’m Chantal!” Chantal said again, holding her hand out.

The mysterious girl looked down at her two full hands and Chantal immediately pulled her hand back.

“Lindsey.” She said swinging her head around to flick her hair out of her face.

“Kitty.” Kitty said, playing with a pigtail.

They all nodded and turned to face the teachers, Chantal bobbing with excitement.

The councillors nodded in satisfaction and the throat clearing guy walked to the front of the group again.

“Good job!” he said, he was quiet. Kitty liked him.

“It’s lunchtime now, we’ll take you to the hall.” He said, and waved his hand for the people to follow.

 

-

 

They were forced to sit in their cabin groups. 

Woopdi-fucking-do.

The only upside to being sat in cabin groups was that Chantal (or Chantie as she’d made everyone call her) and Lindsey were cool.

Chantie slammed her plastic mug down, choking on the orange juice she’d inhaled mid chug. She coughed and fell head first down on the table, Lindsey patted her pack and made a half assed sympathetic noise as her coughs got louder and louder and began to sound more like the battle cry of an ancient lizard tribe. 

Or whatever.

“You can’t breathe orange juice.” Kitty said, leaning over the table to see if she was alright.

Chantal flipped her off.

“You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my real Dad!” She said in between coughs.

 

Soon enough the councillors were yelling about food being served and everyone stood up, Lindsey rolled her eyes and dragged her weird rectangular case-thing off the table to go and join the slowly growing line of people getting food.

Kitty followed close behind, staring at the bag.

What was inside?

Was it some kind of device that stopped her from dying? Was it porn? Was it a handwritten note from the Queen of England telling her to stop being a shit?

The uncertainty was killing her.

Before she knew it, she was at the front of the line.

Ms Brighton gave Lindsey a look and then Lindsey’s bag a look. She rolled her eyes and gave her a burger and then waved Kitty over.

She picked out the chicken...Thing really slowly, turning every single one over to inspect it before finally choosing one she felt fit and putting it on her burger bun.

She zoned out and followed the basic commotion of everyone else, putting things onto her burger and joining Lindsey and Chantal back at their table.

Chantal had gotten more orange juice, she’d filled her tiny plastic mug to the brim and was now making weird mlem noises as she licked at it to stop it spilling over the sides.

“You’re disgusting.” Lindsey said, raising an eyebrow.

Chantal nodded happily.

Kitty sighed loudly at the two and picked up her burger, glaring at the sad looking lettuce that spilled out the side.

As soon as her teeth touched the bun she was stopped by Lindsey who simply said, “Don’t eat that.”

“Why not?” Kitty asked, slightly offended.

“Because the chicken isn’t cooked you dipshit.”

Kitty slowly put the burger down and inspected the chicken patty. 

“Looks fine.” She shrugged.

Lindsey handed her a plastic knife, “Cut it open.”

She stabbed the chicken and sure enough, it was quite a lovely shade of pink inside.

“Ew.” Chantal said, leaning over Kitty’s shoulder to see.

Kitty nodded.

“How’d you know?” She asked, leaning further over the table.

But Lindsey had stopped talking.

 

-

 

The first activity was kayaking, Kitty wasn’t all that excited about it and for the most part, didn’t really want to do it. But luckily for her, she’d left her swimmers at home. So she got to sit out.

Lindsey either couldn’t swim or just said she couldn’t, so she was sitting out too.

They watched from a safe distance on the river bank, Kitty leaning against a tree and Lindsey sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest.

“I don’t like water.” Lindsey said, and pulled a face at the river, “Especially not that.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Kitty asked, sliding down the tree to sit next to Lindsey.

She shrugged, “Bad vibes.”

Kitty nodded slowly, a small pang in her heart at now knowing that one of the only cool people here was turning out to be a hippie kid.

“Uh huh.” Kitty said slowly.

“Not like...You know.” Lindsey waved her hand. Nice save. “Just...I don’t know.”

“Right.”

Lindsey mumbled something about ‘fucking scotland and their lakes’ and pulled her knees closer.

“So...” Kitty said awkwardly, “You can’t swim?”

“Never learned how.” 

Kitty nodded and squinted into the distance, she could barely make out Chantal trying to flip someone over.

Lindsey fiddled with the grass next to her, weaving together some of the longer bits. Kitty watched as she plaited the grass and flowers together and surprisingly, they stayed in their little braids. 

“Cool.” Kitty said, leaning over to inspect the plants.

“Not really.” She shrugged, “I’ve made better.”

Kitty poked the flowers, as soon as her fingers touched the petals they unravel with so much force that one might think that they had been caught doing something.

“Huh.” She poked one of the flowers again.

“Hold on.” Lindsey leaned over and held one of the flowers up again with the tip of her finger, the other three wove themselves around it.

Kitty blinked and looked back up at Lindsey. The shock must have been evident on her face because Lindsey laughed and Kitty could feel her soul ascend into the heavens.

She coughed, straightened her back and pretended to pay attention to the kayaks.

Lindsey was still laughing, though it was quieter. Out of the corner of her eye Kitty watched her tuck her head back into her arms.

“How long does this go for?” Kitty asked after an awkward few minutes of silence.

“Not much longer.” Lindsey flipped open her phone, “Yeah, only a few more minutes.” she said, though it was kind of muffled by arm.

Kitty nodded and settled more comfortably against the tree.

Soon enough the group started paddling back to the river bank, Ms Brighton and throat clearing guy (Chantal called him Steve, but Kitty was fairly certain that wasn’t his name) leading the pack.

Kitty stood up and waved to Chantal, she stood up too and waved back, nearly falling in the river.

Everyone found a place on the river bank and clambered out, one of the hippie kids fell in and started screaming.

Kitty was mildly interested in what she was saying.

“It’s just seaweed. Or…Lakeweed?” Chantal yelled over her shoulder as she hopped out of her kayak and stumbled onto dry land.

The hippie kid raised an arm from the water. It was covered in seaweed. She screamed louder.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and walked over to Chantal to help her walk straight. 

Kitty followed the other two, “How was it?”

“Amazing.” Chantal grinned, “I pushed some kid’s kayak over!”

Kitty clapped, nice.

“What’s on next?” Chantie asked, looking over her shoulder to talk to Throat Clearing Guy.

“Rock climbing.” He said quietly.

“Nice.” Lindsey said.

 

-

 

Everyone filed into the hall for dinner, Kitty’s arms hurt and Chantie was complaining about still having water in her ears.

They had fish fingers for dinner, Kitty didn’t trust them, but at least her evil 5th grade teacher wasn’t there to potentially give her food poisoning.

“I think Ms Brighton’s out to get me.” Kitty said through a mouthful of what she guessed might have been fish.

“What, Carol?” Chantal stopped chewing on the end of her straw, “Nah, don’t think so.”

“You have a cup.” Lindsey picked up a fish finger a dunked it into her large pile of tartare sauce (She’d stollen several of the tiny sachets), “You don’t need a straw.”

Chantal flipped her off.

“But what about this morning?” Kitty suggested, “With the chicken?”

“Technically was this afternoon.” Chantal said, Lindsey kicked her from under the table.

“It looked fine from the outside.” Lindsey shrugged, “She probably didn’t know.”

“Then how’d you know it was undercooked? Do you have eyes on the inside?” Chantal asked, leaning over the table.

Lindsey kicked her leg again.

“I don’t think Carol’s personally victimising you.” Chantal shrugged “She just does that with everyone.”

“You call her by her first name?” Lindsey raised an eyebrow.

“...Doesn’t everyone?”

 

-

 

Chantal, Kitty and Lindsey sat on the floor, rugged up in sleeping bags. Chantal had put her hippo shaped torch in the centre of the circle, giving the room an eerie glow.

“And that’s how 70’s softcore porn was a big part of my childhood.” Chantal grinned, splitting her chocolate block between the three of them.

“What?” Lindsey furrowed her brows, “What in the fuck?”

“What about you Kitty?” Chantal asked, ignoring Lindsey’s attempts to try and make sense of her story, “Any weird stories from your childhood?”

Kitty scratched her chin in thought, something she didn’t think people actually did. She couldn’t think of anything interesting, except maybe…

“Well there is my cousin.” Kitty said, licking the melted chocolate from her fingers.

“Spill those beanz babe!” the way she said it made it seem like there was meant to be a z.

Kitty thought again, “He calls himself Mc.Urine.” 

“Hawt.” Chantal scooted closer.

“And he has this guy he’s friends with, pukey Steve. Together they make the grossest power couple.”

Chantal nodded, eager to hear more.

“Every family reunion he ends up drinking his own pee to try and impress everyone.”

“Dreamy.” Chantal sighed.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and jabbed Chantal’s shin with her foot, “Stop crushing on her cousin.”

“Too late!”

Kitty sighed loudly and dramatically, Chantal got the hint and sat back in her spot on the floor.

“What about you Lyn? Got any stories?”

Lindsey narrowed her eyes, “Don’t call me Lyn.”

Lindsey sat in thought and Kitty lost all ability to form words.

She had never met a girl so beautiful she’d forgotten how to speak, first time for everything.

“Not really?” She mumbled, flicking the hair out of her face again.

“Scotland?” Kitty asked.

“Scotland?” Chantal’s eyes widened, “What about Scotland?”

“I used to live in Scotland.” before Chantal could squeal anymore, Lindsey added, “I was tiny though, like...Real tiny.”

“Ever see Nessie?” Kitty asked.

“No, but my Uncle did.” Lindsey flicked her hair out of her face again.

“You should try pigtails, they’re a lifesaver.” Kitty whispered as she leaned over.

“Only if you do them. My hair has a life of it’s own, I just let it do it’s thing.”

Kitty’s cheeks reddened and she nodded wordlessly. She watched as Lindsey grabbed some hair ties from Chantal’s bag, much to Chantal’s alarment.

“Nonono! This will not be like a stereotypical sleepover!” Chantal demanded, trying to grab at the hairies.

“Dude, you were just fawning over my gross ass cousin, it’s too late for that.” Kitty said, running a hairbrush through Lindsey’s hair. It was really knotty. This would be a task.

“Besides, I need my hair out of my face for what I’m planning to do.” Lindsey said, passing Kitty a neon yellow hair tie.

“What are you planning to do?” Chantal asked, flipping Kitty off.

“Explore.” Lindsey shrugged, “What else?”

Kitty tried to ignore the uncertainty pooling in her stomach as she fixed the second pigtail, tightening the hot pink hair tie. 

“What if Ms Brighton sees us?” She asked as she finished fussing over Lindsey’s hair.

“Oh don’t worry.” Her voice had an edge to it, she was excited, “She won’t.”

Kitty was just about to ask why, but Throat Clearing Guy just had to knock on the cabin door. “Light’s out kiddo’s.” you almost couldn’t hear him through the door.

“You guys sleep.” She whispered, “I’ll wake you up when I’m leaving. You can come if you want.”

Chantal and Kitty nodded and Kitty climbed into her bunk. She’d never seen a triple bunk bed before, but apparently that was the only beds this cabin had.

She’d gotten middle bunk, Chantal had gotten the top bunk and Lindsey (the lucky duck, as Kitty’s Mum would say) had gotten an entire bunk bed to herself because she liked to ‘be alone’.

Kitty snuggled into her sleeping bag and yawned. She wasn’t the kind of person to fall asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, but she was tired as fuck.

She closed her eyes, soothed to sleep by the soft blue glow from Lindsey’s bunk.

 

-

 

Kitty was interrupted from her racoon related dream by Lindsey violently shaking her shoulder.

“Wakey-wakey eggs and bakey.” She whispered.

“What time is it?” Kitty asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep out her eyes.

“About 2 am.” Lindsey shook her shoulder harder, “Come _on_ , grab a jacket.”

Kitty waved Lindsey’s hand away and sat up slowly, not liking how early it was. 

Her bag was at the end of her bunk, so she just had to flop over and dig through her suitcase. She found an old woolen one her Mum made her pack and pulled it over her head and slid off the bunk.

“Cute.” Lindsey giggled and Kitty died a little inside.

She shoved her feet into her boots (Thank god for bed socks) and stood on her tippie-toes to see in Chantel was awake.

“Is Chantie coming?” 

“Nope, she mumbled something about murdering me when I tried to wake her up.” Lindsey said, grabbing her weird rectangle case and pulling another bag over her shoulders, “You ready?”

Kitty hummed and nodded, hurrying to catch up with Lindsey who was already at the door.

“Awesome.” Lindsey said and grabbed Kitty’s hand.

Kitty felt her heart skip a beat and heat rise to her cheeks. Then she pulled herself together. If she had formed a crush on someone from fucking _camp_ she was going to project herself into the great almighty vacuum that is space and never make contact with anyone ever again.

She ignored that thought to enjoy the feeling of her hand in Lindsey’s.

Lindsey took them outside, the sudden change in temperature making her shiver. They walked down the path that lead them to the place where the camp ended and the forest began. There was a single wire fence that kept everyone from going in. Kitty couldn’t help but laugh.

Lindsey let go of Kitty’s hand to jump over the fence, soaking the bottom of her pajama pants. Kitty followed, stumbling when her foot got caught on the wire.

Lindsey tried to shush her but she was laughing too hard. Kitty didn’t blame her.

“C’mere.” she whispered.

Kitty followed and Lindsey grabbed her hand again. She pointed with the end of her case-thing to a small, makeshift path in the trees.

“That’s where we’re going.” 

Kitty nodded, “But I thought we were exploring?”

Lindsey chuckled, “Don’t worry, we will.”

 

They walked down the path, Kitty could hear the chirping of crickets and the calls of owls in the distance. It would be a nice walk, if she wasn’t so goddamn tired.

Lindsey stopped walking and looked around, “I haven’t been up that way before.”

Kitty squinted, “Lots of trees.”

Lindsey hummed and made her way up the hill and into the clump of trees.

There were twigs and sticks everywhere, it was damp, Kitty was pretty sure just stepped in shit and she kept getting branches and leaves to the face.

She loved it.

“This looks good.” Lindsey said as she lead them to a place where a tree had fallen over. Perfect seat.

“You sit there, I’ll get some stuff for a campfire.” Lindsey put her bags down next to Kitty and Kitty rested her head against a tree.

 

She was fairly certain she’d dozed off because when she opened her eyes Lindsey was sitting next to her and there was a carefully arranged pile of sticks in front of them.

Lindsey was holding something and something else and was doing something. 

Kitty rubbed her eyes a little.

Oh. It was a violin bow.

Kitty leaned over to see if Lindsey’s weird case thing was open. 

It was.

Inside was an old battered violin, kind of anticlimactic to say the least, but still impressive.

“You play violin?” Kitty asked sleepily, watching as Lindsey inspected the horse hair.

“It’s not my first choice of instrument, but yeah.” She picked up the violin and plucked one of the strings.

Kitty felt the breath rush out of her lungs and the air around them still as the sound rung out through the forest.

“Let’s see.” she mumbled as she brought the bow to the strings.

The sound that came out didn’t sound like something that should come from a violin. Sure it was still high pitched and haunting like the violins Kitty had heard, but there were so many subtle differences, changes that made her skin crawl.

It was almost as if she could see the sound waves as they drifted towards the pile of sticks, curling around the wood and heating up until…

Until they had a lit campfire.

Kitty stared at the crackling fire and then at Lindsey.

“How…” She whispered.

Lindsey chuckled and settled the violin on her lap.

At this point she was pretty sure she was dreaming. She was just having a really realistic dream where she could still feel everything around her and was aware of every detail and could see everything in perfect colour.

Yeah. 

Dream.

“Here.” She chucked a bag of marshmallows at Kitty’s chest, “There should be a marshmallow roasting stick next to you.”

Kitty nodded, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. She felt around beside her until she picked up a stick, never breaking eye contact with the violin.

“There’s bugs everywhere, close your mouth before you inhale a spider.” 

Kitty’s mouth snapped shut and she tore her eyes away from Lindsey’s lap, focusing instead on forcing the marshmallow onto her stick.

“Where’d you get these?” She asked, edging her stick over to the fire, almost worried not to let her marshmallow touch in in case it was infected with like...Magical musical energy...

“I brought them from home. I knew I was going to come out here anyway, I just figured I’d bring you along.” Lindsey said, getting her own marshmallow.

Kitty nodded, “What’s with the violin?” Ah hell, if she was really dreaming then it wouldn’t hurt to ask, would it?

Lindsey shrugged, “It’s been in my family for ages. I’m more of a fire witch myself, but we all seem to have a weird knack for music.”

Kitty nodded and went back to her marshmallow.

“What’s being a fire witch like?” Kitty asked, waving her stick around to put out the fire that was slowly crawling down the top.

“Much like you’d expect.” Lindsey shrugged, “Like any other kind of witch but with fire.”

Kitty nodded again. She didn’t know what she expected and she didn’t know what being like any other kind of with entitled.

She decided against asking anything else incase she was bugging her.

“My aunt does water magic, convinced my uncle he’d seen the loch ness monster while trying to do divination.” She chuckled, “But to avoid shit like that we just stick to music.”

Kitty nodded and shoved the entire marshmallow into her mouth.

“I’m not really sure how I do it.” Lindsey continued, holding up her violin, “You just...Play the notes that aren’t meant to exist and reality decides it doesn’t like that and bends to your will.”

Lindsey played something that had the suggestion that maybe in some universe could have sounded beautiful.

Kitty listened and waited for something to happen, for something to change or reality to shift. The fire grew warmer and larger and Kitty could feel herself drifting off faster.

“What did that do?” Kitty asked, leaning her head against the tree again.

Lindsey chucked, “Nothing important. C’mon, that can’t be comfortable.”

She grabbed Kitty’s hand again and guided her head over to rest on her shoulder.

“You can sleep if you want, I’ll get us back.”

Kitty nodded and closed her eyes, being soothed to sleep by the sounds of the eerie violin.

 

-

 

Kitty woke up in her bunk, sleeping bag pulled up to her shoulder and a few marshmallows next to her pillow. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was still wearing her jumper she would have been convinced that last night had been a dream.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, smacking her lips as the taste of marshmallow came back to haunt her.

Chantal was already up, Kitty strained her eyes to look up the side of her mattress to see what she was doing. She was humming and reading like the nerd she was.

“Want a marshmallow?” she asked, sticking her hand up through the gap between the wall and bed frame.

“Fuck yes.” Chantal said, sticking her hand down and grabbing it from Kitty.

“Morning.” Lindsey said as she walked out of the bathroom, her tied up in disheveled pigtails. Kitty had to stop herself from clutching her chest and screeching because _holy fuck she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen._

There was a knock at the door and Ms Brighton’s voice came from the other side. “5 minutes.” She yelled, “Get ready, get dressed, we’re eating breakfast.”

Chantal and Kitty slid out of their bunks, Chantal nearly kicking Kitty in the face on the way down.

“I get bathroom first!” Chantal yelled as she ran, faster than any human should be capable of, into the bathroom and slammed the door.

“Fuck you!” Kitty yelled through the door.

She decided to change out of her giant woolen jumper. She had an image to upkeep.

Everyone scrambled to pull on clothes as fast as they could, though Lindsey was already half dressed so she didn’t really count.

“Come on, we’re not waiting for you.” Ms Brighton yelled again and knocked on the door for good measure.

Kitty didn’t have enough time to smudge on some eyeliner, but her dark circles were close enough.

Chantal heaved open the door and the three of them attempted, with only little success, to run out the door at once.

Kitty was running as fast as she could, but her feet didn’t seem to want to catch up and she ended up falling, face first onto the gravel. She ignored the stinging in her hands to look around her, seeing what made her fall over so she could violently curse at it and kick it into submission.

All she saw was Ms Brighton.

“Get up.” She huffed and continued walking.

“See? What did I tell you, out to get me.” Kitty said as she was helped up by Lindsey.

“What do you mean?” Chantal asked.

“I mean, Carol-Bitchface-Brighton totally just tripped me.”

 

-

 

They all lined up to get food, toast was for breakfast today and Kitty was a little too excited.

She really liked toast.

Ms Brighton wasn’t helping with food today which relaxed Kitty’s nerves a little, but she was still a lightle worried. You could never be too careful when it came to suspected murderers.

“She’s not trying to murder you.” Chantal said as they sat down at their table, she’d gotten a bendy straw and had filled her cup with apple juice this time.

“First she gave me uncooked chicken, then she tried to trip me over!” Kitty grumbled, biting angrily at her toast.

“She didn’t try and trip you.” Lindsey sighed.

“She did! I have proof!” Kitty held up her grazed hands.

“Oh woman up, you’re not even bleeding.” Chantal rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think she tripped you, even if she did I doubt it was on purpose.”

Kitty stuck her tongue out and leaned closer to Lindsey, “Know any healing magic?”

Lindsey rolled her eyes and shoved her away.

 

-

 

That afternoon came a little too quickly and while Kitty was packing away all the shit she’d dragged out of her suitcase, Chantal was wailing dramatically about how she’d miss them all but she wanted to pet her dog.

“Chill Chantie.” Lindsey said, zipping her suitcase up.

“But what if I never see you guys again?” she jumped from the top bunk down to the floor, “How could I live with myself?”

Lindsey rolled her eyes, “You have a phone don’t you?”

Chantal pouted but nodded.

“Well that settles it.” Kitty said, “We’ll give each other our phone numbers and then you can send me pictures of your dog.

Kitty exchanged numbers with Chantal and Lindsey exchanged numbers with Chantal.

Kitty was about to turn around to give Lindsey her phone number, but Lindsey shook her head.

Kitty felt a small tug of sadness at this, but it melted away when Lindsey whispered “Follow me.”

She nodded and followed as Lindsey lead them out to behind the cabin. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and yanked Kitty’s arm towards her.

Lindsey stuck out her tongue as she scribbled her number down on Kitty’s arm.

“Done.” she put the cap back onto the pen and blushed a little, “Hope you don’t mind, I just thought it would be a little more obvious if I did it this way.”

Kitty looked down at her arm and saw that beside Lindsey’s phone number there was a little love heart followed by ‘xoxo call me.’

Kitty’s cheeks went red.

“No I don’t mind.” She tried to say, but what came out was something more along the lines of, “Mind? No, never? Why would I mind? You’re really pretty and also that whole magic thing is kinda attractive? Don’t mind. Nope.”

Lindsey laughed and pulled Kitty into a hug.

“Good, because that would make it really awkward if I did this.”

She leaned in and kissed Kitty’s cheek.

Her cheek!

Screw that whole projecting herself into space thing, this crush thing was so worth it. Kitty now knew what it was like to fly away into the heavens, in great detail. She could probably write an essay about it by now.

Kitty buried her face in her hands and made a high pitched squealing sound.

She laughed and kissed her hair which really didn’t help with Kitty’s situation.

“I’ll see you around I guess.” Lindsey said gently.

“See you.” Kitty said from behind her hands.

“See ya Chantie!” Lindsey called and Chantal squished her face against the window.

Kitty waved, “Bye Chantal.”

Chantal waved back.

 

-

 

When she got into the car, Jimmy was the first to notice the number on her arm.

“Ooh! Kitty’s got a crush!” He teased, punching her arm.

“Shut up dickweed.” Kitty glared at him and shoved her hand against his cheek, smooshing his face against the window.

“Make me.” He licked all the way up his finger and only slightly missed jabbing it into Kitty’s ear.

Kitty stuck out her tongue and showed Jimmy the texts she’d already gotten from Chantal asking if her gross ass cousin was single.

She didn’t however, show him the text Lindsey had sent her.

“You left your grandma jumper in our cabin. Guess I have no choice but to come over <3”


End file.
